A Point of Distraction
by Keithan
Summary: Youji is doing fine as he does their routine training with Omi until Aya shows up leading him to distraction. [one-shot; very minor shounen-ai implications]


disclaimers: weiss b'longs to whoever owns them.  
a/n: a somewhat sister/brother fic of **drowning in silent contemplation** (no not a sequel). this time, youji finds a certain redhead distracting. i suggest that you let your imagination picture the whole scene out. ^&^  


**  
A Point of Distraction**

Sweat trickled down his face. His breathing ragged. The hold on his wire was tight and anticipating, ready to lash it out any time the need calls for it.

He pushed his body to the post he's hiding behind. Slowly, he peeked behind his hiding place, wanting to see just where he could go. 

He hasn't even taken a good look at the surroundings when a dart landed on the post, just a few inches beside his face.

"Yikes!" He exclaimed, pulling his head in concealment again.

"Omi! What are you trying to do? Kill me?!" He shouted, leaning heavily on the post. 

"Ne, Youji-kun, you should be more careful!" was the reply he got, the voice echoing in the wide space.

"Jeez.." Youji said softly.

With a loud exhalation of breath, he ran from his hiding place, movements swift and precise. Darts hit the place he just passed just a few moments before a second after he had passed them. 

Youji waved his hand, the almost invisible wire coming out and wrapping around the bar of the catwalk above him. He let the wire pull him up from the ground, looking around briefly for his opponent.

A flash of metal caught his eye, and he turned his attention to climbing up again.

Grabbing the bar, he disentangled the wire quickly, and swung his body a couple of times before doing a full swing and landing his feet firmly on the cat walk. 

And running continues again, knowing he can't stop unless he's covered by something. 

As predicted, an arrow landed in front of him, stopping him briefly before he ran again, going his way down the cat walk, to the second floor of their battlefield.

"Change of weapon, kid?" He shouted, confident he was heard. 

"Variety is handy!" Omi answered as he gathered his equipment to change places. Youji has spotted him already and can't stay there any longer.

As soon as he escaped his hiding place, his crossbow was lifted from his hold. 

"Hey!" He shouted, finding Youji smiling from the catwalk above him, the wire holding his crossbow.

"I win." The blond exclaimed. 

But Omi wasn't listening. He was observing his place on the second floor, and the ground below. Without any warning, he produced a dart and let it go with ease, cutting Youji's wire, letting the crossbow fall.

"Tricky bastard!" Youji cried out, amused, as he readied himself for another round.

Hopping off the railing, Omi grabbed hold of a rope hanging from the ceiling and quickly twisted it around his ankles. Letting go of his hold on the rope, he hanged upside down, supported only by the rope tied in his ankles. He swung forcefully and as if calculated and planned extensively, the crossbow landed on his waiting hands. 

Content, he untied himself, and slid his way down, running as soon as his feet touched the ground firmly.

"It ain't over yet, Youji-kun!" he shouted, smiling. Then looking at his crossbow, he stopped momentarily, and looked back at the second floor where he's been previously standing.

Youji stood there, an arrow in hand, a smirk on his face. 

"Looking for your load?" He said, taunting, knowing well that Omi has no arrows with him, only darts.

Omi just blinked, then smiled. Jumping away from the wire that Youji suddenly sent out. 

"Hey, no fair! Distracting!" Omi shouted as he hid behind the boxes that lined the sides near the wall.

"Ne, Omiitchi, you should be more careful!" He said, repeating Omi's own words just a while ago. 

Youji left Omi's things where they were, sure that the kid will soon find a way to get it there.

He jumped off the railings, his hand holding the lowest rail, seeing it's not a long fall, he let go, and landed elegantly on the first floor. 

His feet soon lost the floor as Omi managed to sweep them from under him. 

Having realized what happened even before his back landed on the ground, he stretched his arms and did an awkward back flip, and another one, this time more graceful than the first, until he finally regained his balance. 

Seeing Omi already on his way up again to grab hold of his arrows and stuff, he let him be. Knowing it would be more fun if they even out the odds. 

Not long after, arrows soon followed him. Not only one by one, but as many as Omi and his crossbow can handle, all of which the kid can control.

"You should thank me, Omi!" he shouted as he ran. He jumped nimbly up the boxes loaded with weights and maneuvered his way to avoid the attacks given to him, using the entire space. "I'm so generous to let you have a chance to win!" He continued.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Omi said jokingly.

Youji was just a few steps from the door when he spotted Ken entering their mini-battlefield, standing on his way.

"Heads up, Kenken!" He shouted.

Ken, knowing very well not to ignore such warnings but also knows not to take it literally, ducked down. Youji jumped over him a second later, followed by Omi's arrows. 

Ken straightened up, then looked behind him. Finding three arrows situated on the door, he gulped. 

"Sorry, Ken-kun!" He heard Omi shout from somewhere in the large room, which was more of a mini-warehouse, or mini-building used for their training ground whenever they are in vacation in one of the villas Kritiker provides for them. He spotted the energetic teen on the second floor as he ran to the place above him.

Youji jumped up the boxes, seeing his target straight ahead, he set his wire to serve as a rope to hold on to. He took off, swinging to where Omi was. 

Suddenly feeling distracted, he looked down for a split second to where Ken was, spotting his redheaded teammate just entering through the door, eyeing the three arrows first before entering completely.

Aya's hair was still wet, giving him the impression that the redhead has just finished his shower, looking as gorgeous as ever.

Flipping his hair from his eyes, Aya looked up to him, voilet eyes meeting his emerald ones. 

Amethyst meeting jade.

Youji felt himself lost, drowning in Aya's violet depths, temporarily forgetting that he was hanging a few feet above the ground about to launch an attack to Omi.

The confident feeling of being securely held by his wire was all of sudden lost.  Youji felt himself falling. Acting immediately, he landed on his feet and rolled over to avoid any sprained ankle or joints. 

He stood up quickly, looking ahead, just in time to move his head away from the incoming dart directed right at his nose. His eyes widen as he felt the air rush through his cheeks as the dart hit some of his hair, landing on the box on his back, just a few centimeters away from his head. 

Cold sweat slowly made its way down his face. His heart beat still racing from the routine, and the close encounter with one of Omi's baby left his body completely rigid and unmoving, his eyes still wide, and his breathing uneven and deep. He could honestly swear that that kid was trying to seriously kill him.

Aya just looked at him evenly, not even surprised or startled.

"Dinner is ready." he said nonchalantly, as if the scene was just an everyday encounter. His voice was a distant sound to Youji since his heartbeat was pounding loudly in his ears.

He just followed Aya, as he took a step closer to the door, with his eyes, his breathing still fast. His elegant movements and graceful steps made the redhead more beautiful than he already is.

Ken's laugh started softly, gradually becoming louder, until it was too much for Youji to ignore. He glared at the brunette, eyes asking for an explanation. 

"Don't move Youji, I need a camera to capture your perfect position!" Ken exclaimed. Looking at Youji's stiff body, head a bit bent to the side, dart capturing a few hair laying just a few centimeters from his head, face in complete surprise, Ken was nearly positive that it was a once in a lifetime scene.

Youji growled, realizing he hasn't moved from his position, cursing inwardly for allowing himself to be driven to a point of distraction.

He has one person to blame for his current predicament. Just one person...

"Ne, Aya-kun.." Omi started, smiling, as he jumped down beside Ken, looking at the redhead, who was studying the damage of the door. "If you keep on doing that, Youji-kun might not be so lucky next time."

Omi was quick enough to duck low, avoiding the dart that was amazingly removed from the box behind Youji and went for him all of a sudden.

Noticing the accusing look Omi shot him, Youji raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. 

"Now, I wonder where did that suddenly came from?"

  
12.17.01  
**end**   
a/n: i have this thought in mind that the guys train once in a while to enhance their skills, and from there, i wrote this short fic. i should have watched something like tomb raider before i wrote this.. hehehe... i'm just thinking how it would be cool to actually see the guys in action. the anime seems so limited..  



End file.
